Love Across the Blood
by SilverSnape31
Summary: What if a trio of mudbloods were place in the house of Slytherin? Find out how they will fnd their true love and destiny. This story is cross-over in vocaloids. Love teams Rina Mc Cartney x Len Kagamine Faye Felton x Draco Malfoy Lenny Rickman x Severus Snape LOL! This story is made just for fun and part of my gift to my best friend with the help of Faye :D


A/N: My first ever cross over story! This story is our gift to our best friend Rina! HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY! I created this story with the help of my other best friend Faye. We created this because Rina loves Len Kagamine so much, I love Severus so much and Faye loves Harry and Draco so much. Lol! I hope you enjoy this too. If you don't know who Len is, look for him in the internet if you want to find a handsome cute guy. He's not real human, just a character in the game vocaloids. Our characters here are clearly OOC.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter and Vocaloids. I'm just playing with them. :P

Chapter 1- Unexpected accident  
Rina's POV

Trio of mudbloods.

We were called the trio of mudbloods by a lot of people. I guess, the whole school calls us by that name. Guess what our house is. You'll never believe it because of our blood status, but what a shame, we were all in Slytherin. The only thing that makes us happy is that, the three of us have the same room and same year. We are always together when never we go. We don't have any other friends in our house and of course, other house.

It was now the 2nd Friday of October. Just like any other nights, the great hall was full of students and staffs eating our dinner. I, Rina Mc Cartney was busy playing my PsP under the table as always. You heard me right; I'm eating my dinner while playing PsP. I knew muggle devices were forbidden at Hogwarts but I can't survive without it. I still remember how I beg in front of the headmaster just for it.

I paused my game as I looked at my right, where my best friends were sitting and talking in hush tones. Lenny Rickman and Faye Felton, wait, they're talking in hush tones? It seems like they didn't want me to hear what they're talking about. Lenny found me frowning at their direction and she quickly nudged Faye and the two of them flash me a warm smile. I mouthed 'why' and they only shrugged their shoulders in reply and just resumed their dinner.

"What was that?" I whispered to Faye who was sitting by my side.

"Nothing." She replied and I guess, we better drop the topic. Maybe later, I can ask them about it.

After dinner, we quickly made our way to our dungeons. In the corridors, I quickly hide my PsP in my pocket and grab the hands of my best friends.

"Hey guys, tell me what the two of you are talking about in dinner." I said to them. And I can feel that there's something wrong going on.

"Nothing that concerns you best." Faye replied as Lenny flashed me a small smile.

"So I'm out of the group now? I'm hurt." I replied as I drop their hands and quicken my footsteps.

"Hey! Don't be ridiculous, RIna. Our group will never be complete without you." Lenny said as they caught up with me and they intertwined our fingers, Lenny on my right and Faye on my left. They gave me a warm smile that the only thing I can do is to return it.

I didn't realized that were already in our common room until Faye said in soft voice,

"Forget about it girl. You'll know it someday, or maybe…"  
"Later!" I shouted and she only rolled her eyes.

"Gonna shower first guys. Just promise me, you'll tell me about it 'later'." I emphasis the word 'later' as I made my way to our room, leaving them alone in our common room.

After I freshen up, I found them in their beds. I smiled at them and quickly grab my PsP as I wait for them to freshen up too. The game I'm playing every day is called Vocaloids. It is a Japanese game and my favorite character is Len Kagamine. He's a cute guy with blonde hair. He's so charming, handsome, and my dream boy! I'm busy playing it that I didn't realize the time and my best friends were already sleeping. I sighed; I guess I have to wait for tomorrow to know what they're talking about.

I woke up late knowing it was Saturday. I stretched and frowned as I found my best friends hiding in the corner, facing their backs at me. I gasped as I slowly walked towards them. I intend to surprise them but I'm the one who was surprised at what I saw. They were holding my PsP and they were pointing their wands to it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I roared and the both of them immediately turn around. They froze as I quickly grab my wand and pointed it to them. Their jaw dropped as I do it. Faye quickly regained her composure and she lowered her wand.

"Listen Rina, it's good for you." I frowned, when I heard good for me?

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not focusing in your studies. You spend a lot of time in your PsP than us. It's better this way Rina." Lenny said in a calm voice.

"WHAT!" I'm loosing my temper now. They're going to destroy my PsP?

"Do it and our friendship is over!" I replied as their eyes widen.

"Now, give me back my PsP or else…" I threaten but they only shook their heads. My eyes widen as they fire a spell to it. I quickly regained my composure and counter their spell. I don't know if I'm too late because there was a blinding light that comes from my PsP and they let go of it. We closed our eyes and we both took a step back wards. Our spell combined, suddenly; there was a big explosion which caused us to thrown backwards. Our back hit the wall but it doesn't hurt that much.

When we opened our eyes, our eyes widen at what we saw. Lying in the floor is none other than Len Kagamine, wearing my favorite outfit for him, blue moon. My jaw dropped. It looks like the world seems to stop. My heart beats fast and I don't know what to do. I looked at them whispered,

"What did we do?"

Forgetting at what they did, I slowly made my way to the unconscious Len. I wanted to touch him. It looks like a dream. It was very impossible to happen, and yet, here I am, kneeling in front of him and touching his face.

"Is this a dream?" I muttered as Faye laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No Rina. We have to do something." She said as I nod.

"I'll call Madam Pomfrey." Lenny said. I wanted to stay all day staring at him, but it's impossible. This is not his world and we have to do something. Lenny left to call her and Faye stayed by my side.

Lenny's POV

Shit! I muttered under my breath, as I made my way out our room. I never expect it to happen. The only thing I and Faye wanted is to destroy it, but look at what it caused. Many of our house mates were starting to gather in our door. When I walked out, I quickly closed it and leave with out listening to what other said. They were taunting insults at me, but I don't care. I don't have time for it so I run out, before I can reach the door, I saw a shadow looming in front of the door. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Our head of house was in the door with an annoyed expression. I tried to walk passed him but failed to do so. Students started to gather around us.

"Not so fast Ms. Rickman. Where do you think you're going?" He hissed at me, causing me to melt in fear in front of him. He said it in dangerous tone that I never heard before.

"P-Professor. I-" I don't know what to say. I just want to pop out and hide some where far away from him. I lowered my head and looked at the ground.

"Don't waste my time you silly girl! And look. At me." He said as he emphasis every word of the last sentence.

"Hospital wing, sir." I muttered as I looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. I can't look at his eyes because I know I will die by just looking at his eyes.

" And why pray tell are you going there? What was that explosion I heard?" I hissed and raised his eye brow causing me to flinch and shake in fear.

"T-There w-was an a-accident sir." I replied as he frowned and I quickly added.

"There's no one hurt sir, its just…"

"Then why are you going to the hospital wing?"

"Its just-" I didn't finish my speech as he grip my wrist and dragged me to our room. His grip in my wrist hurts so much that I hissed in pain but he didn't let go of it. A lot of my house mates smiled as we walked passed them and they followed us. I glared at them but it has no effect. He opened the door with a loud bang and my best friends jump in fright as they saw us. He let go of my wrist and I can feel the blood flowing from it. He frowned when he saw that his hands were covered in blood. I quickly hide my hands and he shot daggers in my direction.

"What's the meaning of this?!" He hissed as he showed us his palm with blood. I flinch and I just want to crawl in the corner and bang my head. He muttered a cleaning spell and I blushed at what I caused him. Rina and Faye looked at my direction and go by my side with a blink of my eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Rina asked as a shook my head.

"How did you get it?" Faye asked and I shook my head also.

"I-It's n-nothing." I lied and I can see Snape in the corner of my eyes studying Len.

"Who is this?" he hissed and we all lowered our heads. No one seems to talk until Snape shouted in angry voice.

"Answer me BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"

"It's an accident sir." Faye said and she quickly continued.

"Lenny and I are just planning to destroy Rina's PsP-" in the mention of it, Rina shot daggers at us, and she continued again.

"-but she countered it and well, he showed up." Faye gestured at the direction of Len. Professor Snape frowned and advanced at Len's direction.

"W-What are you doing sir?" Rina asked as she started to cover Len.

"Go away!" Rina go away and watched as Snape pointed his wand at him. She bites her lips and waited for professor to do something.

"Ennervate." Professor Snape muttered and we all gasped as Len opened his eyes. He brought his left hand in his head and he looked around us.

"Who are you and where am I?" Len said and we all drop our jaw. Snape looked at our direction with a murderous glare.

"ALL OF YOU, IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE NOW!" Snape shouted causing us to jump in fear and he left with billowing robes.


End file.
